


Comfort

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vampires, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way she was just gonna stand there and watch them bully Rory into a corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

She hadn’t realised at first, busy being swept up in the euphoric crescendo of the house party. So she didn’t notice when Rory was cornered off by a couple of particularly butch-looking frat boys who had taken the opportunity to visit the high school party in scope of some young girls and fresh meat.

The blond followed his usual stammer routine as he nervously tried to chat to the two guys who steered him further into the corner. They had nothing against him, but they were both drunk and had just spotted a weak little kid to pick on and take their frustration with overdue assignments and emotional girlfriends on.

“H-hey, guys,” Rory nervously chuckled, gulping and flickering his eyes around the tight space there were shepherding him into. “H-h-how’s it going?”

The brunet shared a look with his taller companion and grinned wickedly. “Not bad, thought we might have a little fun though.”

There’s a malicious gleam in his eye that suggests he’s been scolded one too many times for bullying and had been searching for another victim for a long time. “Yeah, a little fun…” he smirked.

At that moment, she sensed that something was wrong and her gaze flashed over to the scene that was taking place. 

The two frats were walking Rory further and further into the corner and a sheen of sweat was already glistening his forehead, and even from here one could hear his breath erraticate.

He was terrified of small spaces and she knew.

With a growl that was almost primal, she marched over to the two frat boys and tugged them both back with sharp jerks on the shoulder- being a vampire had such perks as strength.

“Boys, I think you better leave,” she snarled venomously. “Or somebody’s gonna have an awful fright when they find your disembowelled bodies in the trash.”

The brunet raised a cocky eyebrow, but when she flashed her eyes poison yellow and flicked out her fangs with a deadly hiss, he backed down with a small whimper and stumbled quickly out of the room.

“Are you OK?” she asked her blond vampire, who was cowering still in the corner. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his shoulder and brought her up to embrace him tightly. “It's alright. I got you. Those lads won't hurt you again or they’ll find they’re missing a few limbs.”


End file.
